vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
I Only Speak Konglish
thumb|270px I Only Speak Konglish (Solamente hablo Konglish) es una canción original Vocaloid. La canción trata de que SeeU esta tratando de tener una conversación con el que esta escuchando la canción. Ella piensa que el que la esta escuchando no entiende lo que ella esta diciendo, le dice que es lo mejor que ella puede decir y que ella esta hecha para hablar "Konglish" y que el deberá estudiar ese idioma si quiere ir a Corea y no estar solo. Hasta ahora tiene más de 149.000 visitas. Intérprete: SeeU Música, Letra y PV: GaGain *Youtube Letra *Inglés y traducción al español por Nacha-P Inglés= Yeah! Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Ah yeah) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Oh Oh) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Listen Boy) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (a one two three four) Hello Hello Melow Melow My name is SeeU How are you? Fine, thank you Nice to meet you We are the world, you know Michael Jackson (Beat it!) You may don't understand what am I saying But it's my best what I can only say 'cuz I'm made yes, I was born to only speak Konglish Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (I only speak Konglish) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (I only speak Konglish) (Check it out biki raw) a 1 to 3 Go and pi bak Everybody move your body Put your hands up (hands up) Movie movie Welcome to Korea, Vocaloid mania If you wanna come to Korea (I'm sorry ya) you need to study Konglish. Otherwise you can be lonely. It will be silly. Cuz' my mama, papa and my friends all only speak Konglish. Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (We only speak Konglish) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (We only speak Konglish) Yeah (Konglish) I only speak Konglish Yeah (Konglish) I only speak Konglish You know I know my nickname (What?) Somebody call me Kimchi-loid or Kongloid (Hongsi-loid) What the... but it's not my fault I don't have English library (도서관?) doseogwan but I have Japanese library (헐) heol But master GAIN doesn't speak Japanese Bucket, Medias, バカですbaka desu だって,日本語は難しいでしょ? チクショウ!! datte, nihongo ha muzukashii desho? chikushou!! Welcome to Korea, South Korea. I-Fantasy, fantasy (아 혀꼬여) a hyeoggoyeo Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (I only speak Konglish) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (I only speak Konglish) (Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa) Yeah, Konglish~ I only speak Konglish (Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa) Yeah, Konglish~ Somebody say he~ho! (he~ho) nan yolari se he~ho (he~ho) Somebody say he~ho! (he~ho) nan yolari se he~ho (he~ho) I am a Vocal- Vocal Vocaloid You are Ota- Ota, Otakuloid Nobody can deny but, its alright. Too late you already listen this song Everybody move your body Language movie movie, boobi boobi You don't make me fun with my pronunciation (conversation) At least I can speak Korean I am the only one who has got the Korean library (in the world) Everybody! Move your body! Language! movie movie boobi boobi Put your hands up (너는 허접) neoneun heojeob movie movie, boobi boobi (아 배고파) a baegopa (Put your hands up, I only speak Konglish) Yeah, Konglish~ I only speak Konglish (Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, I only speak Konglish) Yeah, Konglish I only speak Konglish Um ba rap pa Konglish |-| Español= Sí! Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Oh sí) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Oh Oh) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Escucha niño) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (a uno dos tres cuatro) Hola Hola Meloso meloso Mi nombre es SeeU. ¿Como estas? Bien,gracias Encantado de conocerte Estamos en el mundo,conoces a Michael Jackson (Beat it!) Tú seguramente no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo Pero es lo mejor que puedo decir Porque yo estoy hecha así, yo estoy hecha para solo hablar Konglish. Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Yo solo hablo Konglish) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Yo solo hablo Konglish) (Chequea lo biki raw) Del uno al tres ve y Pi bak Todos muevan su cuerpo Manos arriba (Manos arriba) Movie Movie. Bienvenido a Corea, Manía Vocaloid Si tu quieres venir a Corea(Lo siento) Necesitas estudiar Konglish De otra manera estarás solo Eso sería tonto Porque mi mamá, mi papá y mis amigos Todos ellos hablan Konglish. Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Nosotros solo hablamos Konglish) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Nosotros solo hablamos Konglish) Si(Konglish) Yo solo hablo Konglish Si(Konglish) Yo solo hablo Konglish Tú sabes que yo se mi apodo(¿Qué?) Algunos me dicen Kimchi-loid o Kong-loid (Hongsi-loid) Qué... Pero no es mi culpa Yo no tengo biblioteca inglesa (¿Biblioteca?) Pero tengo una biblioteca japonesa (Cáscara) Pero el maestro GAIN no habla japones Cuchara, medias, es un tonto ¿Quiero decir los japoneses?¡Maldita sea es difícil!!. Bienvenido a Corea, Corea del Sur Yo=fantasía,fantasía (Una lengua torcida). Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Yo solo hablo Konglish) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Yo solo hablo Konglish) (Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa) Si,Konglish~ Yo solo hablo Konglish (Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa)Si, Konglish~. Alguien dice he~ho! (he~ho) Alguien dice he~ho (he~ho) Alguien dice he~ho! (he~ho) Alguien dice he~ho (he~ho) Yo soy una Voca-Vocal Vocaloid Tu eres un Ota- Ota Otakuloid Nadie puede negarlo,esta bien Es muy tarde para escuchar esta canción Todos muevan su cuerpo Lenguaje. movie movie, boobi boobi Tu no me diviertes Con mi pronunciación (Conversación) Al menos puedo hablar Coreano Yo soy la única que tiene Biblioteca Coreana (En el mundo). ¡Todos! ¡muevan su cuerpo! ¡Lenguaje! Las manos arriba (Usted Schnauzer) movie movie, boobi boobi (Oh, tengo hambre). (Las manos arriba,yo solo hablo Konglish)Si,Konglish~ Yo solo hablo Konglish (Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa,yo solo hablo Konglish)Si,Konglish Yo solo hablo Konglish Um ba rap pa Konglish Curiosidades *Al final del PV, aparece Oliver con signos de interrogación arriba de su cabeza como si no entendiera lo que SeeU estaba cantando. Categoría:Interpretada por SeeU Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Canción publicada en 2011